


A fashion plate in misery

by meianoite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/pseuds/meianoite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're late." </p><p>"I deeply apologize, monsieur. I would lay down my coat for you, but alas, I do not own one. Shall we go?"</p><p>[Art fill]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fashion plate in misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/gifts).



> For the prompt: Montparnasse, art prompt, gen preferred, M or lower. Open to macabre. I am going to be honest here: I mostly want to Montparnasse in historically accurate dandy dress that does not suit the situation/setting he finds himself in. I.E., Montparnasse has to hide a dead body of his doing, but his cravat is tied fancily and his cuffs are rolled up so they don't get dirty. Or, Montparnasse is hanging about somewhere seedy waiting for Éponine/Claquesous/Gavroche/Gueulemer/Whoever, it's raining, there is mud everywhere, and he is standing on a bench or something so as not to get the hems of his perfectly tailored trousers wet. More still: Montparnasse is supposed to have soot on his face for a heist of some kind, but he doesn't, because it would dirty his collar, so he sticks out. Etc! Dark but silly very welcome, though I would still prefer nothing graphic in the art itself!

Bonus fill because I couldn't resist drawing Montparnasse, I hope you like it <3 

 


End file.
